


Broken Realities

by Avidbiscuit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidbiscuit/pseuds/Avidbiscuit
Summary: Stiles is the new kid with a bad past from a broken home, Derek is a jock who can't seem to place his feelings on his new roommate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

The whole school was buzzing, the new transfer kid was supposed to be arriving today, at the lakeside Derek sat with his two oldest friends Erica and Vernon (but he preferred to be called Boyd) under the old oak tree, the smoke from Erica's cigarette occasionally blowing in Derek's face, but he didn't dare say anything to her god knows what mood she was in today.  
Derek was assigned to showing the new kid around since his GPA was struggling and the head of his department had decided that Derek needed to be taught a lesson, it didn't help that he wore  
a constant scowl and was often forced to speak in his classes by the professor. After an awkward silence between the group, Boyd finally spoke up,

"So, what do you think the new kid is going to be like?" he asked.

Derek sighed, "I dunno, all the head told me is that he was transferring immediately and I was tasked with showing him about because of my recent grades, apparently, it's some form of punishment".

Erica stubbed out her cigarette on the grass, "Yea it's totally a punishment. Nothing says 'torture' like getting to skip class to play mentor to some newbie."

"Rumor is that he was kicked out of two different colleges in New York and Arizona for 'inciting violence' so you might have your hands full Derek". Boyd said 

As soon as Boyd had spoken, the three turned their heads to the noise of heels clicking against the gravel, with the sight of Lydia Martin walking down the path towards them and Jackson Whittemore in tow like a lovesick puppy. She held herself with the grace that would be expected of a fashion student and daughter of one of the most praised scientists in the country, like always she looked gorgeous. She stopped 4 feet away from the group and sniffed the air. 

"Have you been smoking again?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Erica

"Oh give me a break Lydia, my professor has me hounded with assignment after assignment. Just give me this" Erica retorted, eyes narrowing back at her attacker

Derek watched the pair with stoic fascination, Lydia Martain could tell you your own darkest secrets and only seen you in passing, she was amazing with body language.

"Well I want you around long enough so we can get manicures in our 80's so think about that, I and you are going to be the next golden girls just wait and see"

Erica just replied with a scoff but didn't reply. The sight of a taxi driving past them grabbed their attention.

"I didn't think taxies were allowed on school premises after the whole "Danny" fiasco", Boyd said,

Erica just looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well one night Danny and his groupies from his frat house ordered 14 taxis to head to the local nightclub but by the time they arrived Danny and his friends were way to plastered to actually get into them and the school ended up paying $400 in compensation for wasted time. Danny nearly got expelled for it and there was a massive student union meeting where they announced that taxis were no longer allowed to be called onto the campus, you were away doing your placement so you didn't see it. I forgot to mention it." Boyd explained

Jackson spoke, "Wait, it might be the new kid, what if he couldn't get a ride?" Lydia just looked at him.

"Hmm, well we best be getting back my next period starts in 5 so we gotta bounce let's go babe" Erica stood and brushed the dirt off the back of her jeans and held her hand out to help up Boyd. Once stood he kissed her cheek and they started walking back to the campus. Lydia was too encompassed with whatever was going on with her phone to bother acknowledging their departure.

"So what are your plan for ton-" Jackson was interrupted as Derek's phone started to ring, Derek took one look at the caller ID and sighed, "I gotta go, it's the head. Probably telling me that the new kid is here. I'll get talking to you both later.

"BYE DEREK!" He heard Lydia shouting as he made his way back to the campus. Probably best he left now, he definitely didn't want to be there when they started making out.

As Derek made his way to the main foyer of his department building he couldn't help but envision what this new kid was gonna look like, he could imagine pink spiked hair, nose piercings, and tattoos.

As he entered the "hall of fame" as the reception area was often called due to its obnoxious photos hung on the wall about past graduating students he noticed the department head talking to a guy stood with a suitcase, as soon as he noticed Derek he shouted.

"Stiles, this is Derek Hale, Beacon Hills football captain, a very promising young man in terms of sporting" He turned to Derek. 

"Derek, this is your new roommate Stiles, I hope you two get to know each other well. Stiles, Derek will be showing you all the fine supplements our campus has to offer." 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. Only one thought was going through Derek's head at the sight of the man before him. 

Oh Shit. He's hot


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Stiles past

Scared wouldn’t have been a good way to describe how Stiles was feeling at the moment. He was terrified. After being kicked out of the last college (big whoop) he was offered a choice, he could either leave now or take one final chance on a college in California and to say the word alone brought memories and the feeling of bile rising up Stiles throat. California was where his dad was, were his old high-school was, where Jack was. Everything he has spent the last 3 years running from was finally going to catch up with him. Because of course it was.

“So Mr Stillinski, do we have a deal? You are incredibly lucky the family aren’t pressing charges”

“Might be a better alternative” Stiles muttered.

Stiles has been trapped in this office for the last 30 minutes talking to a balding middle haired man about his options. Apparently, the family of the man he attacked on one of his famous “Stillinski Benders” were not going to press charges on the basis that Stiles leave the town and NEVER return. Trust him, that wouldn’t be an issue.

“No issue at all Sir, I’ll start packing later”

“Stiles, I think it would be best if you start packing now. I’ll have the secretary arrange your travel for you”

Stiles took a good hard look at the man in front of him, he was excellent with body language. This man was a coward, he wanted rid of Stiles so there wouldn’t be any more possible altercations.

“That’s no problem” Stiles got up and walked towards the door before the man spoke again

“Stiles, I wish you well. You are troubled by demons of your past but maybe you should let go”

Stiles felt the anger before he knew what he was saying, it was a typical reaction to anyone saying something about his life.

“Fuck you, like you know anything”

The door slammed behind Stiles and he was walking away before he could gauge the man’s reaction to his outburst. As soon as he got away from the building he was stressed, tired and angry. His hand reached down into his jean pocket like clockwork and pulled out the packet of Malboro reds, the lighter sitting in the pack alongside the last 2 cigarettes. He lit one up and started the walk home.

***2 Hours Later***

Laying on the couch in his crappy one bedroom apartment, Stiles heard the familiar ding of his Smartphone, picking it from the glass coffee table he checked it to see an email from the schools admin committee, a plane ticket to Beacon Hills, California that leaves in 8 hours. No one phoned to say goodbye, no one called to his apartment to see how he was, Stiles always knew he was alone but didn’t realise how heavy it felt in his chest. He set his alarm and let his eyes drift closed. Tomorrow would be a new day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to Beacon Hills and meets Derek.

Stepping onto the plane was one of the most difficult things Stiles had done in a long time. He knew that whatever happened he would get out of Beacon Hills as soon as physically possible. As he boarded the plane the hostess seemed to give him weird looks, so what if he was wearing a long- sleeved jumper in California, he was cold. Or least that was the excuse he would use if anyone asked. After four hours of being trapped between an old man and his much younger associate Stiles was almost glad to get off the plane. Almost. As soon as he got out of the baggage collection terminal, he lit up a cigarette and hailed a cab. He knew where he had to go first.

The bitter wind nipped through the coat that was Stiles was wearing as he walked through the graveyard, curse this crap California winter. He had to remind himself to keep walking. Before he knew it, he was there, stood in front of him was a gorgeous black granite headstone, Stiles didn’t need to look up to see the name on the grave, he knew it well enough. He glanced at the flowers on the soil, rotten and dead. Before he knew it his legs gave out beneath him and he couldn’t stop the tears but he didn’t care. The cold of the winter couldn’t compare to the cold emptiness inside him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. Its- its all my fault. Please just come back” Stiles sobbed as if he was expecting an answer. But none ever came. It was 40 minutes later before he found the strength to move again. He took his phone from his pocket and called the local cab company. We would visit his father, but it would be a waste of time.

“Hi, can I get a cab, yea I’m at the Beacon Hills cemetery. Thanks”, he clicked the phone off. And made his way to the gate. The cab would be here in 5 minutes, he picked his bags up and stood there.

The silence was killing Derek, he had given Stiles a brief tour of the campus. Showing him the lakeside and the canteen but Stiles remained silent through the whole thing. It was eerie. By the time they made it back to the dorm room, Stiles was wrecked. He just wanted to unpack and sleep but Derek spoke up first.

“So, some of my friends are going out for dinner tonight if you want to join us. They are looking forward to meeting you.”

“No. I’m exhausted. I’m just going to unpack and order something in but thanks” Stiles made a point of getting straight to things. No point making excuses, he offered Derek a small smile and shuffled into the room past him.

“Thanks for taking me in. The department head said they won’t have my timetable till next week so I’ll have lots of time to meet your friends” Stiles said.

“That’s fine, I’m going to head out now. Get some rest” And with that, Derek turned on his heel and left the room.

Stiles got into his bedroom and threw his suitcase on the bed, he emptied his pockets, shit. He didn’t tell Derek he smoked as the lighter fell from his grasp and onto the bedsheets. What would Derek think? Would he be disgusted? I mean with a body like that he had to be some form of athlete. Stiles thought.

He was too tired to care, he stripped down and jumped into the shower. The whole day had taken a bit of a toll on him and he was sure he didn’t smell that fresh. After a quick 15 minute shower, Stiles fell onto the bed and was out like a light. God knows what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
